


Repent

by orphan_account



Series: Don't Wait 'Till the Fire Dies Down [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is Robin, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Size Kink, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bruce loves his ward, he really does, loves him...It’s just a shame he can’t love him fully. The way he wants to."aka Bruce Wayne has an infatuation with his son, and it places him in-between a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Don't Wait 'Till the Fire Dies Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875223
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Repent

**Author's Note:**

> instead of doing annotations for summer reading (or like anything productive really) i wrote this; whoops sorry been in my head for a while anyway

Dick Grayson is an angel. An angel sent from heaven itself straight to Bruce to warn him of his sins, his judgement, his very own Gabriel. It’s the only explanation.

_Lord knows he’s done so many, brought so many down, nothing he does can repent for what he’s done, not even the black kevlar_

It’s only logical sense at this point. He can fly--acrobatic skills second best to none, his heart is nothing but gold, even after his parents and Gotham’s horrible system his eyes hold a glimmer of hope for everyone; he wishes he had that.

_His olive toned skin, tantalizing, contrasting ever so beautifully with his blue eyes, crafted with so much detail by some God_

Bruce loves his ward, he really does, loves him. The amount of joy and happiness and liveliness he has brought into his life will be forever treasured by him. The child makes him smile, truly smile, through his antics-- swinging from the chandelier cackling and beaming, only to flip down in front of Bruce after a long day of work, he had pretended to be indifferent but fell flat from the grin that he couldn’t wipe off his face--

It’s just a shame he can’t love him fully. The way he wants to.

The way he does when he tucks him into bed _only to walk away to the cave to writhe and moan while jerking off about how flexible and beautiful his little Robin is_

He wants to, he can do so, he just doesn’t know why.

~~_Yes he does, he_ **_knows_ ** _he’s a_ **_sick fuck_ ** _a sick fuck who wants to fuck anything that gives him acceptance anything at all_ ~~

His little Robin-- little chum, _baby_ \--just isn’t ready for the love that he has to give. Just, just isn’t...ready. 

Dick is an magnet, attracting Bruce towards him, _such a tease with his sharp collarbones and the way his ass bounces in anything, from his green and red leotard to his academy uniform so plump and delicious--_

  
  


There’s a knock on his bedroom door. It’s probably Dick, the case they had recently finished has been hard on the boy, a mafia boss ruining multiple families lives and milking them dry.

“B-bruce,” he calls, voice wavering with uncertainty, “can I sleep with you?”

Bruce feels heat hit his groin just for a moment. He knows what Dick meant, his horrible mind.

Shaking off nonexistent wrinkles in his clothes, he gets up and walks to open his door for the child. Mahogany doors creaked slightly, sound shifting like Dick’s stature was. The boy fiddled with a loose string on his pajamas, clearly trying to save face for the tears that were on his face, making a mess of the cherub.

Bruce had ushered him in, kneeling to his level and placing a hand on his shoulder a _hand just so big compared to his little arm_

“I, I miss them so much,” his chum broke down, body shaking, chest lifting. He made eye contact with Bruce for the first time, tears streaming down his face and making the faintest sound when they hit the floor. 

Bruce hates, loves, _he can’t tell anymore_ , when he begins to feel more needy for his boy.

~~_Even when he cries so so gorgeous it isn’t fair_ ~~

“Does it ever go away?” he continued, voice so tired and shaky. 

“It can. It will,” said Bruce. Liar, it

“only goes away by showing love. Doing good and finding good.”

There’s silence. Then, 

“How can I do that?” Dick looks at Bruce, eyes big, so trusting, not an inch of wavering faith for him, it would only be a disservice if he didn’t take advantage of _use this_ opportunity blessing. 

~~_His pants are uncomfortably tight, and he’s waited long enough anyway._ ~~

“You can be good to me by letting me be good to you.”

“How can I-” Bruce took his ward into a kiss, taking him whole, drinking his son’s moans greedily.

“Bruce-!” Dick gasps. Bruce stifles a groan from ripping from his throat, he loves that sound, he wants to draw more of it out from the boy _his boy his angel_ **_his_ **

Bruce shushes him. “It’s ok, you’re doing so wonderful for me, so good to me, so good,” he whispers in his ear, all the while stroking the child’s ebony hair. He intertwines their hands, squeezing gently before drifting his hand down Dick’s shirt, his fingers trailing down the buttons to his crotch, which is so _warm_ and **_tantalizing_ ** and--

With a yank Dick’s cock is exposed to the crisp air, flopping out his boxers, only for a moment before being engulfed by Bruce’s mouth.

Dick fell apart at the seams, face flushed red, bawling, biting his thumb trying to stifle (and fail) keeping in his pants and moans.

Fuck. **_Fuck._ **

Bruce groaned on his member and bobbed faster and sucked harder, wanting to milk Dick dry of those sounds, that face, his taste _he wanted to taste him_ **_days_ ** _after this he wanted_ _hewanted_ _-_

He released Dick’s penis, eyes dark and hungry; Dick’s were still closed in pleasure.

“On the bed, on your hands and knees,” Bruce demanded. He wanted to, was going to, take him, his _angel_ his **_sin_** _his corruption_ , **_fall from grace_** \-- on that comforter if it was the last thing he did so help him _God_ \--!

Dick just nodded, tears still streaming from his face, did as his daddy asked him oh-so-nicely to.

A slap. Dick screamed, burrowing his face into the mattress.

“Good boy.” 

Bruce lifted Dick’s asscheeks into the air, caressing how soft and plump they are, admiring how his mark has already been left on the boy.

Absolutely ~~**sick**~~ beautiful.

He jams three fingers in Dick’s face. 

“Suck,” he commands. He does so.

And with the way Dick’s tongue is lapping around and around his fingers and he hollows his mouth just the right amount it’s _stunning_.

And a _damn shame_ he didn't have Dick suck his cock earlier.

He withdrawals his fingers, wanting to be inside of his baby, and grabs the tip of his cock and presses against his opening. 

Dick keens.

“Bruce, I, **_please_ **, ah--”

A grunt and one finger is thrusted in. Pistoning in and out and **god damnit** its so tight and _warm_ and he’s so **_small--_ **

Another finger. Bruce begins to alternate between scissoring and looking for that special-

“ **AH**!”

Found it. 

Bruce couldn’t take it anymore, he pressed against Dick’s prostate two more times before he grabbed his cock and rammed it into the boy.

“BRUCE,” Dick wailed, “it’s too big it, it can’t fit you’ve got to--”

Bruce wrapped his arms around the petite body and used one hand to use as leverage to spear deeper into the boy and the other to cover his mouth.

He pierced as deep as he could go before pulling out and ramming back into him.

He knows he didn’t prep him properly, otherwise he wouldn’t be bleeding out and all over the bed. 

_But it's ok, because Dick’s an angel and he’s having his judgement and absolution from spilling blood from the lamb._

**~~It's not ok~~**

It is.

If it weren't, Dick’s ass wouldn’t bounce each time he slammed his cock in, he wouldn’t be squeezing Bruce and begging over and over again please _please_ **_please_ **

“You’re doing so good, doesn’t this feel so good chum?”

Dick just wails again and again. 

Absolutely alluring.

Bruce slams harder and harder and grips the sides of Dick, bruises already beginning to form from his ~~manhandling~~ love making.

He thrusts once, twice, and spills into the deepest parts of Dick’s body. 

Dick himself is still hard, and Bruce lazily strokes him to completion, although he’s sure he already came due to the stickiness on his bed. 

~~_Afterall, this was never really about Dick_ ~~ yes it was.

He strokes away Dick’s tears and holds him close to rock him, his baby needs to be comforted, his angel’s eyes are still wild from his orgasmic comedown.

“You’re so good for me, too good for me, it feels better now doesn’t it?”

Dick doesn’t respond. Bruce knows what the answer is.

He rolls over to his side embracing Dick, his cock still inside.

“Sleep darling little angel.”

_Perhaps he found his absolution from him after all. He’ll just have to keep sacrificing his little lamb._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> debating if i should continue this monstrosity, i dunno


End file.
